Saving Weapon
by Aspasie
Summary: Voldemort isn't dead the first night and he is believed as the real boy who lived. but, where is the true survivor? and what wil SHE do when SHE'll find out? Read and find! lot of new character


Hi! I know this chapter is quite short but my english isn't very good si i try to do my best!

I hope you'll like my story!

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The night was terribly quiet. Probably too much would have though Lily. She tenderly looked at the small girls with black loops who rested on her breast. She was singing a soft song in an unknown language. She heard someone knock on the door, then, James Shouted her that it was HIM and that she has to leave with the baby. She didn't have the time and she knew it. Voldemort was there ! In her house. So, there was a traitor in their rank. The child in her arms start to cry and Lily knew why when she heard the voice of her master hiss "Avada Kedavra". She clearly feel her heart broke and fall in her knee with a short breath. James was dead, she didn't have much more time. Her hair hid her sight and she take her hands to her ears. They were pointed. The charm had to leave when James was dead. A sob tied her throat but she drove it away quickly. She didn't have the time to cry.

She raised her head when the door of the room of her daughter exploded and looked at the dark lord without any fear.

« Liliane ! I was very bad what you did to me you know ? »

« I have to protect my daughter. »

Tom threw a look at the little girl in the arms of her mother and hold back a smile. It was a really little beauty. Black loops were falling along of her porcelain face. A little cherry heart mouth and big wide emerald eyes who looked him curiously. So innocent.

« Don't kill her I beg you. You've already killed James and i will follow him soon. Don't kill my daughter. »

« She is the only one who can kill me and you know that. »

« It's only a child Tom ! Do me what you want but don't kill my daughter ! »

« It's however for her that you betrayed me! » Growled the dark lord.

Not wishing to hear her more, he casted the stunning spell and Lily hit the ground, big wide open eyes watching horrified the death of her darling daughter. Tom turned his wand toward the child , he knelt in front of her, passed a player finger on her face and startled when she took it in her small hand with a amused giggle. He was feeling the strong power of this little girl. Her power made his hair roughcast on the nape of his neck. Yes ! She would be a great threat later. He made her slack his finger and rose, pointing his wand on the small one.

« avada kedavra »

The green curse sank fast toward her and touched her head before coming back two times quicker on the dark lord who shriek in pain. Black indistinct smoke rose in the room before disappearing, unnoticed by Lily who tried to resist to the call of the death. The wall of the house start to fall while the body of the dark lord seemed to disintegrate. Lily arrived to goes back on her knees . she looked at the wrap and smile, seeing the result.

He should have known that nobody could pass the old magic and les when it was cast by an elf of her rank. She groans when a first wave of pain crossed her and she summoned a knife. She cut one of her finger and did the same with her daughter and what was leaving from the dark lord it means… An adorable little boy of 1 year old who looked at her strangely.

« I had warned you master ! » Sighed gently Lily while passing some fingers in the dark wicks of the child.

She gently cut his finger and mix his blood with her own and her daughter's blood.

« Orai banuazü herriti :  
Ardüra dizut nigarra begiti !  
Bat maithatu nian gogoti,  
Bihotzaren erdi erditi;  
Kitatu behar dizut tristeki,  
Ai ! ei ! nula biziko niz ni ! »

A soft light surround the two child who laughed softly and Lily slipped slowly on the floor, tighten a last time her daughter on her heart and addressing a last prayer at her god.

Sirius and Hagrid arrived sometimes latter to note the damages done and to find the two child who chirped calmly in the corner. The half giant took them gently in his arms and took them to the headmaster who was awaiting him in front of a house in Surrey.

« » « » « »

« Professor ! Did you know that James and Lily had had twin ? » Asked Hagrid while giving the two child to the headmaster.

Albus raised a surprised eyebrow. No ! He didn't know. And it was really annoying. Who was the child who lived? The girl or the boy? He guessed that it was the boy as Lily and James had hide him!

« Sadly, they couldn't stay together. » Said Albus « I am not sure that Petunia will have enough space to share in two. I will leave the boy here and will give the girl to a friend of mine. »

Minerva and Hagrid shook their head sadly and Albus let the small boy whom he had cynically called Thomas James Potter in the stairs of the Dursley's house and once he was free of Minerva and Hagrid, he throw her in the Thames. The wizardly world needed a saver! Not a saver with a sister as a burdened.

He tightened his cape on the nape of his neck and apparated for Hogwart while forgetting that at the 4 privet Drive, a small boy will be abused by his family for 10 years and that afterwards, he could model him at his good pleasure.

Or at least, it was what he believed !

To be continue ( maybe)

-----------------------------------------------

Help! I'm looking for a beta so please, if you are interested for the job ( lol) let me a review with a way to contact you ( signed it will be better). Thank you all!


End file.
